1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fixing device for an LCD module and a faceplate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
LCD modules have excellent display effects so LCD modules are extensively used for faceplates of equipment for display of information. In consideration of equipment cost, traders on the market usually purchase ready-made LCD modules and faceplates and have them assembled together. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional LCD module 1 is first fixed with a frame 3 and then, the frame 3 is secured with a faceplate 2 to have the LCD module 1 fixed on the faceplate 2.
Referring to FIGS. 2 and 3, since the LCD modules 1 purchased from the market are different in the thickness; therefore, after the LCD module 1 and the faceplate 2 are assembled together, the LCD module 1 is likely to protrude out of the faceplate 2 or sink into the faceplate 2, impossible to make the surface of the LCD module 1 flush with the surface of the faceplate 2 and further, when a user frequently presses and operates the LCD module 1, the LCD module 1 is apt to sink into the faceplate 2 and impossible to recover its original state, thus inconvenient in operating and using the LCD module 1. In view of the above-mentioned defect, the inventor this invention thinks that the conventional fixing structure for an LCD module and a faceplate is necessary to be ameliorated and therefore, by long-term research and development of related filed of technology, the inventor of this invention devises this invention.